Avoiding A Bad Addiction
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki misses a few dates with Shizuru. Due to Shizuru feeling a few sad feelings, she starts having a drinking problem, which Natsuki hopes she can help her with.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga had been planning on having dinner with her girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino. However, she knew she'd have to cancel her dinner plans, because Gonna Getcha, the country's most wanted bank robber, was on the loose. Natsuki grabbed her cellphone and gave Shizuru a call. She was worried about how Shizuru would react to the news, because of how much Shizuru valued her dates. Canceling dates was never easy for Natsuki, because Shizuru was the most precious thing in her life and Shizuru certainly felt the same way about Natsuki. However, she was dedicated, to protecting her city and playing a part, in making the world a more peaceful place. After Shizuru answered her phone, Natsuki parked her car, because she wasn't allowed to use her cellphone, while driving. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru lit up with energy, just because Natsuki called her. A grin came upon her face, while saying, "Hi Natsuki. What's going on?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth, while trying to think of way, to explain the situation to Shizuru, without hurting her feelings. Shizuru waited, while Natsuki took a long pause. Natsuki said, "Shizuru, I have some news, that's not exactly great."

Shizuru replied, "No need to worry, darling. Go ahead and tell me. Even if you have bad news, I love the sound of your voice, my cutie patootie."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "I'm not going to be able to go to the dinner event, that we are planning. I'm sorry, but Gonna Getcha's on the loose and I have to take care of him."

Shizuru replied, "I understand, honey. Saving the city, from that nasty bank robber, couldn't be more important, so go ahead. Stop that scoundrel and make me proud."

Natsuki said, "I will. I better get going."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then. I love you."

Natsuki responded, "I love you too." Natsuki got off the phone and continued her search, for Gonna Getcha.

Since Natsuki wasn't able to have dinner with Shizuru, the two women rescheduled their dinner date, to the following week. However, on that day, Gonna Getcha had broken out of prison and was robbing another bank. Because of that, Natsuki felt it was her duty, to find Gonna Getcha and defeat him. Gonna Getcha wasn't as clever and strong as Natsuki, but he such a stubborn criminal, that he refused to admit Natsuki was the superior fighter and give up. Because of that, Natsuki knew she was going to be busy, which meant she had to cancel another dinner date. She felt even more guilty, this time, because Shizuru was already at the restaurant, by the time Natsuki called her.

While at the restaurant, Shizuru wore a black dress, while eagerly awaiting Natsuki's arrival. Her cellphone started ringing, so she picked it up and answered it. She said, "Hi Natsuki. What's going on?"

Natsuki had a guilty tone in her voice, while saying, "Gonna Getcha's broken out of prison and he's doing his normal type of robberies. Because of that, I'm going to be going after him and I'm probably going to miss our dinner. I couldn't be more sorry, Shizuru. I'd rather be spending quality time with you, than doing anything else, but it's my responsibility, to keep Gonna Getcha under control. I've failed you, when it comes to being a girlfriend, and because of that, my heart feels extreme guilt."

Shizuru replied, "I don't want you being hard on yourself, my darling Natsuki. You're going off and being a hero. That's nothing you should feel guilty about."

Natsuki felt a little relieved, while saying, "Thank you, Shizuru. You're the most fair person, that I could ever ask for. I'll talk to you later, my love. Goodbye."

After Shizuru got off the phone, Reito started walking to her table. He was wearing a fancy suit and he had a smug smile on his face. He said, "Hi Shizuru. It's good to see you." He took a closer look at her and noticed she was sad. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Shizuru answered, "Natsuki wasn't able to come to our date, but it's okay. She has a very understandable reason, for not coming."

Reito had a manipulative smirk on his face, while putting a bottle of alcohol on the table and saying, "And you have a understandable reason, for drinking your problems away." Shizuru eyed the bottle, while Reito said, "Since you're a friend of mine, I'll give you a discount."

Meanwhile, Natsuki went after Gonna Getcha, who broke into another bank. Gonna Getcha started putting money away, while twirling his mustache and saying, "I'm going to become richer, than of this city's criminals have ever been."

Natsuki approached him, while saying, "That wouldn't be much of an honor."

Gonna Getcha asked, "What are you talking about?"

Natsuki explained, "The city's criminals get caught and arrested, so they lose their money. Becoming richer than people, who don't have money, isn't any kind of honor."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to be achieving a different kind of honor, you bratty punk. I'm going to have the honor, of being the criminal, who defeats you." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki replied, "You couldn't be more wrong and it's pathetic you think you can stop me, at this point. I've defeated you, dozens of times. I have wisdom, strength, and common sense, which you are lacking."

Gonna Getcha stubbornly responded, "You're incorrect and I'm gonna get my revenge, by getting rid of you." He started throwing bags of money, which Natsuki dodged. Natsuki started punching and kicking Gonna Getcha. He tried to get a few punches in, but he was defenseless, when it came to fighting Natsuki. Natsuki flung him across the bank and he plopped to the ground.

Natsuki started handing Gonna Getcha to the police, while saying, "You should retire, at this point."

Gonna Getcha confidently replied, "There won't be any need, for me to have a retirement. However, you're the type of person, who should consider giving up. You see, I've managed to defeat my enemies, by pulling all sorts of tricks."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and responded, "Considering what I've seen you do, your crimes seem repetitive and stale."

Gonna Getcha smugly replied, "You're wrong. I have quite the plan, which is up my villainous sleeves. You're going to pay, in a very special way." Gonna Getcha did an evil laugh, while being taken away.

The next morning, Natsuki got out of bed and started getting on her day clothes. After getting dressed and brushing her hair, Natsuki went to the living room and started having breakfast. However, she looked down and saw that her dad had replaced her cereal's marshmallows, with pennies and dimes. Thankfully, Natsuki noticed that, before she ate any of it. She glared at her dad and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Natsuki's dad threw his newspaper into a cake, while saying, "It's symbolic, of how you waste money. You take coins for granted and because of that, you need to be punished. You use far more money, than any person ever should."

Natsuki's mom asked, "Why is there a newspaper in the cake?"

The dad straightened his tie, while saying, "I was just trying to put my newspaper away, but my aim was off."

The mom gave the dad a disapproving look, while replying, "It took me a few hours, to bake that cake." The dad started laughing. The mom said, "You're grounded."

The dad sighed and replied, "Okay then." It was the fourth time of the month, that Natsuki's dad had been grounded.

The mom looked at Natsuki and noticed she was nervous, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki answered, "I feel guilty, about canceling two dates, that Shizuru was really looking forward to. I'm planning on going to her house and making it up to her, but I'm afraid, of disappointing her."

The mom replied, "You brighten up Shizuru's world and she does the same for you, so you shouldn't worry."

Natsuki responded, "Thank you. I'll try, to avoid freaking out."

Natsuki got into her car and drove to Shizuru's house. She knocked on the door, but Shizuru didn't answer. Natsuki noticed Shizuru's car was there and most of the lights were on, so she figured Shizuru was home. Shizuru had given Natsuki a key, so she used it and went inside. She tried to walk around quietly and gently, in case Shizuru was sleeping. She looked on the living room floor and saw a few empty bottles of alcohol. Natsuki felt deeply concerned, while walking across the house and searching for Shizuru. She saw that Shizuru was laying on the kitchen floor. Natsuki gently rubbed Shizuru's forehead, while saying, "I'm here, my love."

After a few minutes, Shizuru finally opened her eyes. She was clearly drunk. Her hair was messy, she had makeup on her arms, instead of her face, and her posture was poor. She had an immature smile on her face, while looking at Natsuki and saying, "Hello, my hot girlfriend."

Natsuki looked concerned, while saying, "You started drinking, didn't you?"

Shizuru failed to take the situation seriously, while saying, "Don't worry about me. I just needed a few sips of alcohol, to make some painful feelings go away."

Natsuki gently grabbed Shizuru, while replying, "Alcohol's a terrible way, of making uncomfortable feelings go away. Alcohol affects peoples' brains and makes them do regrettable things, which will give you more uncomfortable feelings."

Shizuru jumped into Natsuki's arms and tried to kiss her, but Natsuki gently placed her on a chair and said, "Shizuru, I'm deeply sorry, for skipping our date. I know our dates hold a special place in your heart, but you can't drink. It'll manipulate your brain and make you feel things, that you should never have to go through."

Shizuru fiddled with a bottle, while saying, "That's hogwash, my dear. I feel loose, chill, and super hip." She started dancing around, before landing on the ground. While on the ground, she kept dancing, while doing a goofy laugh.

Natsuki said, "Shizuru, I couldn't be more concerned."

Shizuru was still on the floor, while replying, "You're always too much of a worrier, when it comes to everything. You should loosen up and enjoy the fun of life."

Natsuki picked Shizuru up and said, "You need to take a proper rest in bed, not on the kitchen floor." Natsuki walked to Shizuru's room and carefully placed Shizuru on the bed. She put some covers on Shizuru and gently tucked her in. Natsuki asked, "Where did you get the alcohol from?"

Shizuru answered, "Reito."

Natsuki gritted her teeth, while saying, "I'm going to talk to him. I want you to stay in bed and rest. Don't leave the room and start doing wacky things."

Shizuru had a flirtatious smile on her face, while asking, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Natsuki answered, "I'm afraid not." She started heading out, while Shizuru started moping.

Natsuki drove to Reito's house and started knocking on his door, while having a furious look on her face. Reito opened it, while pouring a glass of wine. He smugly asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Natsuki asked, "What is wrong with you? You know Shizuru's one of the sweetest, most pure people around and instead of respecting her innocence, you corrupted her mind, by giving her alcohol."

Reito replied, "Hey, I like selling stuff, so I can make money. If Shizuru happens to buy what I'm selling, you can't direct the blame at me. I talked her into it, but that doesn't make me the bad guy."

Natsuki gave Reito a disapproving look, while responding, "Never give Shizuru a drop of that crap or I'll punch you in the face."

Reito replied, "You'd never do that, not anymore. Shizuru made you soft, fragile, and too sweet, to ever do anything of substance or value." Natsuki punched Reito in the face.

Reito nervously said, "This situation isn't my fault. I was given a bribe so big, that I couldn't refuse it."

Natsuki asked, "Who bribed you?"

Reito answered, "Gonna Getcha."

A few minutes later, a message was slipped into Gonna Getcha's prison cell. Gonna Getcha grabbed it and saw that it was from Natsuki. It said, "If you ever put Shizuru through that again, you're going to be having an operation and I'll be the surgeon." Gonna Getcha gulped, while deciding to take a break, from breaking out of prison.

Natsuki waited a few hours, before visiting Shizuru, so that Shizuru could get a proper nap. After a long wait, Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house and went inside. Natsuki went into Shizuru's bedroom and saw that Shizuru was crying. Natsuki laid next to her and asked, "What's going on?"

Shizuru said, "Natsuki, I was being a terrible girlfriend. I made such a big fuss, over missing a few dates with you, that I started drinking alcohol. I shouldn't of drank that crap. My mind's felt like a miserable mess, all day. I made you feel concerned and worried. I was being irresponsible and I'm ashamed of myself."

Natsuki gently held Shizuru's hand, while saying, "It's okay. I convinced Gonna Getcha and Reito, to never offer you that crud. You've realized drinking is wrong, which is a major improvement and I'm going to keep a watchful eye on you, to protect you from drinking any other crap."

Shizuru hugged Natsuki, while saying, "I don't deserve a girlfriend, who's as wonderful as you, but I'm so grateful and lucky, that you're in my life."

Natsuki replied, "I feel the same way, when it comes to you." Natsuki gave Shizuru a soft, gentle kiss and said, "Please come with me."

Shizuru asked, "Where are we going?"

Natsuki answered, "We're going to get some sodas."

Shizuru smiled and said, "Okay." Natsuki and Shizuru held hands, while heading out. Neither of them were perfect people, but they were more than willing, to make one another's lives, be as perfect as possible.


End file.
